1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer hitch assembly and is more particularly concerned with an adaptor for the ball of a trailer hitch so as to enlarge the effective diameter of the ball for receiving the sockets of a coupler of a trailer which normally would be received by a larger size ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, trailer hitches having upstanding balls have been extensively used throughout the United States for towing boat trailers, horse trailers, utility trailers, motorcycle trailers, and numerous other types of trailers which are towed behind a vehicle. There are, however, at least two different sizes of balls for the trailer hitch, one being approximately 1 and 7/8 inches in diameter and the other being approximately 2 inches in diameter. Thus, a person who normally uses the trailer hitch for towing a small boat trailer would be unable to tow a larger horse trailer without substituting a larger ball in place of the ball mounted on the trailer hitch.
The present invention contemplates the use of an adaptor removably mounted on the small ball so as to increase the effective diameter of the ball to the larger size ball.
The Applicant is aware of the following prior art patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 831,464; 1,889,297; 2,438,149; 2,517,176; 2,911,233; 3,139,291; 3,307,859; and 3,630,546.